1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and techniques for focusing staring and undersampled sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain complex, high precision optical systems, focusing is problematic as small image shifts may occur as the optical elements are moved. For an undersampled sensor (such as a staring sensor), these shifts can cause the relative phasing or displacement between the detectors and a target to change. When a conventional single slit or edge focusing target is used, such a change in phasing can cause the slit image to appear to go in and out of focus. This effect can make focusing an arduous and iterative process, unsuitable for automation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and technique for mitigating the effect of phase changes on the focusing of staring and undersampled sensors.